A Powerful Ranking
by Jawira707
Summary: When secrets are nearly revealed and no parents are at home, things can get messy in the Thunderman's house, especially when an old friend enters the stage! An episode I wrote for season 3 (!contains spoilers for season 2 finale!) Max&Phoebe and Nora&Billy bonding included. And yes, Max's band gets involved!


Hello everyone! This is a little episode I wrote for the Thundermans and I hope you will like it. It takes place in season 3 and therefore there are spoilers from season 2 in here (especially from "A Hero Is Born"). Nothing more to say, enjoy!

"Doubt thou the stars are fire;

Doubt that the sun doth move;

Doubt truth to be a liar;

But never doubt I love."

― William Shakespeare, Hamlet

 **A Powerful Ranking / (Welcome Mr. Silverstone!)**

"It's gonna be so much fun to have a weekend alone in the house!" Nora said to Billy after their mom and dad had stepped out of the door leaving with Chloe for their trip to Barb's parents. In front of their home, Hank was right now loading their suitcases in the Thundervan while his wife hugged Phoebe and Max goodbye giving them some last advice.

"Don't worry mom!" Phoebe announced cheerfully, "Enjoy your weekend and let us take care of everything. And with everything I basically mean Max…and his stupid ideas!" Her mother gave her a reproachful glance, but couldn't help smiling as she secretly agreed with her.

"All right. I trust you. You got all our emergency contacts on the list I wrote you…" Barb really found it hard to leave her children, but the slightly annoyed calls of her husband told her to hurry up. "Well…take care!" She went in for another hug with her daughter than opened her arms for her son. She expected a quick contact, because normally Max seemed shy, maybe a bit ashamed when it came to touching, but not this time. The boy embraced her gently, resting his chin on her shoulder and even after three seconds had past, he wouldn't let go.

"Max…?" she tightly wrapped her arms around him while her inner alarm told her that something was off. But like usual he didn't say anything and silently pulled away. Barb tenderly stroke his hair like she had been used to when he had been a little boy while giving him a full hearted smile which he returned.

For a short moment she was tempted to ask if something was bothering him, but then she decided against it. He seems okay and it isn't like he would tell me anyway if he doesn't want to, she thought. "See you soon. We will be back in no time."

Giving the two of them one last kiss on their foreheads, she turned away to get into the van. "Love you!" "Love you too, mum", the twins replied synchronously and waited until the car took off to the sky. As soon as they had left Phoebe looked questioningly at her brother who in her opinion was acting more than strangely today.

"What are you up to?" Max shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing." No insult, no joke, not even a grin. "You are planning something, I know it. Or did you already get yourself in a big mess?" she probed giving him a severe look which he ignored. "Leave me alone", he said angrily turning to the door. She followed him inside, but instead of peace, she just found Billy and Nora messing around…wait…where was Billy?

 **A few minutes before, in the living room:**

"Hey Nora!" Billy exclaimed happily waving at his sister.

"What is it?"

"I just found this cool book in Dad's bedroom!"The girl looked more than surprised by this statement, because Billy and books were a really rare combination…

"It's a book of the Top 100 Superheroes of all time! And Dad is number 10!" the boy stated showing her his big discovery. "Amazing!" she proclaimed admiring her dad's picture in the ranking list.

"Yeah, I know and look…" Billy flicked through the pages. "…here are the most dangerous villains…" The portrays of the men and women dressed in dark robes weren't big, but very impressive, especially with the ancillary information on the bottom of every new part.

"This villain is known for his destructing abilities. Big and unpredictable explosions are his trademark. Nevertheless, he is highly intelligent and plans every detail of his attacks. Some consider him as someone who is slow in his decisions…"

There Nora's reading was interrupted by her brother. "Slow!?" The boy laughed out loudly. "If this is his weakness, I catch him in no time. Fastest boy on earth, oh yeah!" He raised his hand to give his sister a high five not realizing how big her eyes had gotten while she had continued reading.

"I wouldn't be so **fast** in my decisions…" she answered looking serious now. "Why? You think I can't do it?" "No, it's not that…" "Oh…thanks…wait, what?" Billy was confused once again, but Nora couldn't tell him the truth. She had to lie. For him.

"It's just that he is really… a genius, Billy! I mean you might outstrip him in case of your powers, but…" Her brother's expression changed within seconds."You wanna say I'm stupid." Nora paled as she heard the hurt in his voice. "God, noo! I didn't want to say that at all!" Shaking his head Billy got up from his sitting position avoiding his sister's eyes."You maybe didn't want to, but you did. I can't believe you think like that" "Billy, I'm sorry…" But her brother ran away from her and she couldn't follow. She never could.

 **Back in time:**

"Nora!" Phoebe exclaimed worriedly and sat down to her little sis. "What happened? Why are you crying?"Then she saw the book in her hands. "Wait, isn't that from dad's room!?" "No…oh WHAT'S THAT?" Phoebe turned around in alarm only to realize seconds later that the girl had just tricked her to flee her presence.

Great. We have a great start once again, Phoebe thought sighing. It couldn't get worse.

"Bye!" "What? Max! "Her brother was standing at the door, his guitar in one, the keys in the other hand. "You aren't seriously leaving me alone with them, are you!?" "Sorry, sis. Big gig tonight. Oyster has managed to get us into Splat Burgers again and we can't mess up our second chance after what happened last time…."

Phoebe rolled her eyes at the memory. "You mean your terrible impro song about how you nearly ruined my relationship with Link?" Max looked a bit taken a back. "Yeah…but we worked out three new songs we gonna play tonight. " "How are they called? Max is a traitor 2.0?" she shouted after him, but her brother had already left. "Fine! I don't need your help!" Just then she heard a loud exploding sound which came from Max's layer. It was going to be a long night.

 **At Splat Burgers, minutes before the gig:**

"Okay guys. This is a big deal, but I'm sure we can manage…" Oyster looked gleefully at the boys who were arranging their instruments. Normally, Max was the one to hold the motivation speech, but as he had been awfully quiet today, he saw it as his duty to lighten the mood.

"I had my doubts at first", he continued, "for example when we got stopped by the police, then found out that Wolfgang's German driving license isn't valid in America and Gideon tried to bribe the officer with Max-Dollars…" Said boys looked down in shame. "We are sorry."

"Are you guys joking!?" Oyster exclaimed."Yeah, we could have gotten into prison on the way to our gig…cause we are some bad boys! What could be more rock n'roll?" Wolfgang and Gideon cheered at this while Max still seemed distracted tuning his guitar.

"Hey dude!" the tallest boy called him putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right?" "I'm fine" Max calmed him down reaching for some sheet music. "Just do this!" Smiling the boys bumped their fists and took their positions.

"You can start now!" someone shouted in the background and so they did. "We gonna burn down the house tonight!" Oyster announced and after the first song was over, the crowd really seemed pretty impressed. "Great guys! Second round! 1,2,3,4…"

Max: "I can't get you to the other side. I'm stuck with you, now it's fight or flight…"

Oyster: "Every time I see your pretty face, baby, I have to be amazed…how…"

Both: "How in all time worldwide history,

Nobody ever found out the mystery

Of a bold girl's masterly love…oh love.

Where and when in human evolution,

Started this oh vicious revolution

This endless game without a clear solution…

Tell me the answer, my girl!"

Some people were standing up now dancing around to the music. We are really nailing this, Max thought excited, ignoring the strange tingling of his skin which had been bothering him all day.

"Tell me the answer I'm dying to know!" he continued to sing leading to Oyster's guitar solo part, but suddenly he paled in shock. Feeling something cold near his face he glanced down at his microphone. It was visibly frozen. Unable to think clearly Max grabbed it quickly with his hand to hide it from the crowd. What was happening!? Why did he lose control of his powers? Could it happen again? His question was quickly answered as a sharp icy pain shot through his throat making it hard to suppress a cough. Just then he realized everybody was staring at him. "Max! Your part!" Oyster whispered quite loudly waving his hands to get his attention. He looked really annoyed, but his expression changed into worry as he saw Max running off stage as fast as possible. "Max!" Gideon called out, "This is not how stage diving works, bro!"

 **Meanwhile at home:**

"Billy!" Phoebe called for what felt like the hundredth time today. "Get out of Max's layer and come here. You can't stay there forever!" "I can and I will! I'm avoiding Nora!" His sister sighed at her brother's she only knew what the fight had been about, maybe she would have been able to help.

"At least be nice and don't touch anything else of your brother's machines. I heard about four explosions in the last hour!"

"This was Dr. Colosso, not me!" "I blame Billy!" the bunny shouted, but Phoebe was distracted by a sudden blue flash before her eyes.

"Woah…what was that?" she wondered, but soon recognized the feeling. "Why is my Thundersense turning on?" Quickly, she ran upstairs to check on Nora, because who else could be in danger?

 **Outside, in front of the restaurant:**

"Max? Why did you leave us alone? What's about our gig?"

The boys had told the manager that a short break was needed and luckily he had agreed. Immediately, they had gone to check on Max who they found sitting on a bench, his head down and with his guitar still on his knees.

He didn't answer their question at first and he knew that it was to open his mouth or to talk, Max gave them an apologetic glance which did not help to clear the other's confusion. "I'm sorry", he finally brought out in a whisper followed by a light cough.

"Max, it's okay dude", said Gideon approaching him some more while Wolfgang nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but that doesn't explain…all this!", Oyster added waiting for answers. Unfortunately the boy wasn't able to give them suddenly coughing violently into his elbow.

"Hey Max, bro, this sounds pretty bad!" Max turned away from them, praying silently that the flames he felt know in his throat weren't leaving it. Somehow it now hurt way more than before. "Easy there, man", Oyster spoke to him in a gentle voice sitting down to his side. "Gideon, go, get some water!"

Max felt his friend's hand rubbing soothing circles on his back and even though he would have preferred to not be surrounded by them at the moment, he had to admit that it was nice to have his friends taking care of him. It was a new, but welcomed feeling and finally his breathing got better.

"Thanks", he said as Gideon gave him a glass of water. "You sure? 'Cause we still have one song to play…" Everyone looked at him expectantly making it hard for him to decide. Of course he didn't want to let them down, but he couldn't risk revealing his powers. There was no way out of it.

"Guys…I…sorry, but I don't think…"- Oyster interrupted him before he could finish. "And if I sing the whole song and you just play your guitar?" "Please, Max, this is our chance and it's just for one song!" Gideon added pleading while Wolfgang nodded in encouragement, "Nur ein Lied!"

Max knew he shouldn't do this, but what could possibly go wrong? Many answers to this question formed immediately in his head, but for once he decided to ignore them. Maybe once in his life fate would spare him… "I think I can manage", he answered and they went back inside.

 **One song later, on the car ride back home:**

"I just can't believe we got fired!" Oyster complained for what seemed the tenth time after they had left the parking lot before the restaurant.

"Don't say the word, don't say the bad word…" Max warned him weakly leaning his head against the window. If his parents ever found out about today's events, he knew he was more than just in trouble.

"Why?" Gideon who was still in shock mumbled. "Why did this happen to us and how!?" The boy wasn't to blame for his reaction, because even for a rocker, it can be shocking if your equipment suddenly erupts in flames.

"Didn't I say, we gonna burn down the house! This was exactly what we promised and the audience loved it…" Oyster continued to speak more to himself than to the others. "That's so unfair!" Max put his hands on his friend's knee to calm him down. "Oyster, please, keep it down. My head is starting to hurt…" And for some reason he just knew that this wasn't a good sign.

 **At home:**

"Nora, Billy, dinner is ready!" Phoebe shouted without really thinking for it to work. She had burned half the food anyway as her Thundersense was annoying her to no end. "At least tell me who is in danger!" she exclaimed furiously as the blue light hit her eyes once again nearly making her miss the cups she was filling by now.

"Max Thunderman is approaching", the warning system proclaimed and seconds later her brother opened the door. At least, Phoebe thought, not caring about greeting or looking at him at all. "Phoebe!" Max nearly chocked the words out while letting himself fall down on the coach."What!? I'm busy!" she answered snappishly, still focused on her task to fill the cups.

Hugging a pillow close to his chest, Max closed his eyes. He felt absolutely miserable and his head and throat hurt like crazy. Nevertheless, he needed to try and call his sister again. "Phoebe, please, please come here!" he exclaimed, a fear in his voice his twin couldn't miss.

"Max, what's the…" entering the living room she saw her brother covering his mouth with his hands coughing badly. "What's wrong with you?" Immediately Phoebe felt her Thundersense stronger than before realizing how stupid she had been. All of a sudden Max let out a cry of pain, pulling away his fingers.

"Damn…that hurts…" he hissed making Phoebe grab his hands, before gaping in horror. "Max, you…you burned your fingers!"

"I know, please help…" her brother cried out, flinching under her touch. Phoebe leaned forward using her ice breath to cool his fingers. She knew it couldn't heal them completely, but ease the pain for a while. "Don't stop", Max whispered weakly, leaning back into the pillows. "I gotta story to tell you."

 **Down in Max's lair:**

"Let me get this straight Billy." Doctor Colosso scrutinized the boy who was looking at him with a questioning expression on his little face. "You said you could take Explosionman down, but then Nora subliminally commented on how you're not smart enough to do so…"

"Right and that's why I'm mad at her!" Billy agreed angrily not noticing the villains knowing smile.

"Don't judge your sister Billy. Not even me would have an easy turn on this villain…" The young superhero was flabbergasted by this comment. Dr. Colosso had always been full of himself, but now…he was admitting his weakness?

"You just say this to make me feel better…", Billy accused him, "If it was Max who asked you that question, you wouldn't tell him to give up. Because he's smart and can take him down…" Colosso shook his head in annoyance.

"No, I would tell him the same! And he would understand!" "Then help me, understand! What are you hiding from me!?" Billy shouted.

The villain raised an eyebrow at this. Maybe the kid wasn't so dense like everyone thought. Nevertheless, he wasn't sure, if he was the one to tell him…

 **Back in the living room:**

"Max? I made you some tea, maybe it helps…" Phoebe sat down next to her brother cautiously placing the cup on the twin was now more laying than sitting and the fact that he was trembling didn't help to lessen her worry at all.

"Max.." She addressed him in a caring voice while reaching out to check on his temperature.

It was worse enough that he nearly exposed them today; she didn't need him to get worse. But just as she wanted to approach him, he pushed her hand away and hid his face in a pillow. Realizing that another coughing fit had just hit him, Phoebe gently rubbed his back. God, I feel so helpless, she thought anxiously hoping for Max to get better. Why did this have to happen now when their parents weren't at home?

After a while the coughing stopped, but instead of lifting his head, Max stayed in his awkward position. Panicking slightly she shook his shoulders.

"Come on, Max, please, look at me…" Only seconds later she froze in her action as she heard a silent whimper from the boy.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Phoebe needed to do something, anything! Again, she decided to pull him up to take a better look at him.

"Max, I swear I will be careful, please let me see your face…" "…no.." he groaned, his voice muffled as he was speaking into the cushion.

"Why not?" she whispered, confused by his resistance.

"…I could hurt you…" was the answer which Phoebe naturally refused to accept."I don't care! You are the one who is hurting and I just need to help you, okay? You are my brother and I really can't bear to see you like this…"

Just slowly Max pulled himself up, revealing his pale face and also a few tears which were running down his cheeks. Meeting her brother eyes, everything happened really quickly and without losing another word Phoebe pulled him in her arms, holding him as close as possible. Exhausted he rested his tormented head on her shoulder while she continued to stroke his back and his head.

"Don't be scared", she said hoping she sounded soothing and convincing.

"I'm not", he answered burying his head even deeper into the fabric of his sister's sweater. "''Cause you're here…"

Surprised and moved by his words Phoebe couldn't help, but remember the last time Max had been in danger. How she had saved him from the villains in Metroburg, earning her cape and- she felt guilty thinking about it now- how she had made fun of him afterwards. He had trusted her with all his heart while she had been bragging about her victory and how she could always save him, if he got into trouble. And now there he was, in a big mess and she, the upcoming superhero, had no idea how to help.

Tracing her hands over his sides and arms to lose the tension, she tried to remember everything useful she maybe had learned during her training, but her head seemed empty while her heart was running wild. At least he isn't shivering that bad anymore, she thought, letting her hands travel down to his fingertips. Having the urge to be close to his sister, Max gratefully squeezed her hand making her flinch at the contact.

"Max, you're burning up!" Phoebe exlaimed loudly startling him as well.

Suddenly the pain in his head got worse resulting in a loud crash right behind them. "Great, now your telekinesis is running wild too..." his sister stated looking at the broken glass of the lamp which had been standing in the middle of the table just seconds ago.

"That's enough, I call someone for help." Maybe the emergency contact list in the kitchen had its sense after all.

 **Several minutes later:**

Phoebe jumped at the sound of the doorbell.

"Attention, Silverstone is approaching", the warning system announced the visitor whose name she had found on the list of her parents. After she had explained the situation by phone, he had decided to come over to take a look at Max himself and therefore the girl hurried to let him in, relieved he had made it so quickly.

"Hi, Mr. Silverstone, Sir, I'm so grateful you came…" she greeted the tall man who was wearing a grey jacket and a silvery hat.

Smiling at her in a friendly, but reserved way he shook her hand."Of course, dear. Your father and I were good friends back there in Metroburg. Too bad he isn't here…" He looked around the room like he expected her father to appear out of nowhere. "He isn't, no?"

"No, that's why I called you! I mean…it isn't like my parents wouldn't invite you…damn…" Phoebe cursed herself for her babbling, but she was so nervous that she couldn't help it. Hearing a groan coming from the couch, she bravely took her visitor's arm to lead him to her brother.

Silverstone seemed a bit irritated, but followed her anyway. Still he was observing everything with a strange interest…or was is something else?

"Phoebe…right no?" She nodded.

"You are the oldest kid in the house?"

"Yes, I am, but Max is my twin brother…" She really wished her dad's friend would focus a bit more on their problem than on what she interpreted as an exchange of pleasantries.

"All right…", he said with an absent expression on his face, looking at the boy now. " So, Max, you feel a bit under the weather…"What an understatement, she thought, but let the man continue. "Your temperature is a bit high…and you lost control of your powers, your sister told me…"

Her brother nodded weakly, covering his eyes with his hands. "What kind of powers would that be?"

"Heat and ice breath and telekinesis," Phoebe counted off quickly feeling kinda pleased as she saw a hint of astonishment on Silverstone's face.

"But your other siblings just have one power or am I wrong?"

"Yeah, if you want I can call them…" the young superhero turned around screaming their names down the hallway.

"But what this has to do with him being sick…" Silverstone smiled widely at her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, he will be just fine…" he looked like he was thinking about several options. "Get me some water from the kitchen, please?"

She nodded eagerly hurrying away. The evil smile on her visitor's face started to spread as he turned around meeting the boy's brown, half- closed eyes.

"You know what I gonna do now?" His voice had changed from deep and reserved to cold and determinate. Forcing himself back into a sitting position, Max gave him an alarmed look.

"What!?" He understood that this man was up to no good, but sadly the realization hit him too late. And without even blinking the stranger slammed his fist into the side of his head . Only a gasp left Max's mouth before he fainted.

"I got the…Max!", Phoebe had just entered the room where she now was staring at the unmoving form of her brother. "What happened!?" Silverstone once again smiled at her and even though he knew he was walking on thin ice, his voice was back to calm and modest.

"I gave your brother something to sleep. I thought he maybe needs water to get the medicine down, but he managed just fine…" Phoebe was more than unconvinced. Max hated to be drugged and even if it had happened…how strong must a sleeping pill be to make someone fall in a death like slumber within seconds?

"Strange", she stated. "I don't believe you."

Silverstone laughed at this, gaping at her with his grey intense eyes like a hawk which has found its prey.

"Of course. Must be a family habit. Your lot is always right and never guilty…" Phoebe took two steps backwards, preparing herself mentally for whatever was to happen next.

"Our lot!? What the heck, are you talking about?"

The man rose to his feet as well, all reserve forgotten as he continued to speak:

"Your dear father used to be my high school friend. One day, after school, we saved a young woman who was being robbed on the street. The two of us, not just him!" He nearly shouted by now, his voice clearly hearable in the whole house."He got his cape for this, a place at university first, a job first, a medal first…"

A crazy sparkle appeared in his eyes which made the girl wonder if he was insane or just really angry.

"But you got all this things too…what's the big deal?" Phoebe interrupted him, but instead of calming the other, she only achieved the opposite.

"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL!?" He grabbed the glass from her hand and threw it on the floor for emphasis.

"If it had been me to get this cape, if your precious father lowered himself to tell the hero conceal that he won't accept the honour if they don't accept my accomplishment, than maybe it would have been me to go on that three year mission he was on….get a higher place in the ranking…become famous…gain some money…"

He moved on muttering something incomprehensible giving Phoebe some time to weigh up her options. How could she fight him, when he could easily take Max hostage if it got dangerous for him?

"Years…I waited so long and now…today…it's time for revenge!"

"What are you going to do!?" the young superhero asked, already standing in fighting position. "You'll see…" His voice was ice cold and aggressive now, but he didn't raise his hands to fight, nor did he move in any other way.

He must be able to spit fire or something like me, she thought; ready to freeze her enemy's face the moment he attacked. Silverstone put his hands in his pockets, looking at her as if she was the one who threatened him. Her eyes met his and frightened she realized that she couldn't stop herself from gazing into the silver-grey pupils.

"Are…"-the words never left her mouth and all she could do, was hearing his triumphant laughter. She was trapped, her whole body enclosed by stone.

"What a beautiful statue…" he said. "…what a nice gift for her father" With that he turned around heading to the stairs. To finally take what always had belonged to him anyway.

 **In Max's lair:**

Billy thought his heart would stop any moment as he had to witness what was happening over there and how Phoebe suddenly stopped talking.

Suddenly he heard someone coming down the slide. Thinking it was Silverstone he threw himself to the ground, crawling under Max's bed while Dr. Colosso stayed silent hoping to be ignored.

"Billy?"Thank God. It was Nora.

"Billy, come here", her voice was full of fear as she called her brother's name. Billy got up, hurrying over to hug her close.

"Nora…" She wrapped her arms around his waist wondering if it was the last time they would be together. "I'm so scared…and I'm sorry…"

He seemed close to tears as he looked at her, guilt and panic in his eyes. Nora shook her head at this.

"I'm to blame. But listen to me: I never, never believed that you're stupid…"

He gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks sister. But…I'm not as smart as Max and Phoebe…and now…" he started to breathe heavily going into panic mode.

"…now we are all alone…none of us can take him down! We are lost!"

"Billy!" Nora put her hand on his shoulder, looking firmly at him. "Calm down."

"Why?!"

"We gonna make it somehow. We have to." She hated how much her voice was trembling.

For several minutes they both stood in silence searching for a possibility to get out of this misery.

"I recognized his voice", the former villain said suddenly. "It's Silverstone. He can fossilize his opponent with his eyes."

Nora seemed surprised by the news... "With his eyes? Like my laser power?" The bunny nodded. A thoughtful expression appeared on her face.

"I got an idea." she announced while starting to walk up and down.

"A plan?" Billy asked curiously.

"Maybe. If we work together, it might work…" Her brother appeared hopeful for a moment, but soon the smile vanished from his lips.

"No,no,no…" he shook his head in exasperation. "We…I mean, I don't think I can…" Nora frowned at his. She couldn't understand her brother. Hadn't he been the one talking about how he was going to be a great superhero just this morning?

"Nora…" Colosso whispered her name, giving her a meaningful glance. "You gotta tell your brother the truth. Why you said what you said to him. He still thinks you meant it…" The girl leaned over to him without leaving Billy out of sight who was now pacing around the layer.

"I already apologized!"

The villain shook his head and continued to speak: "If there's one thing, I learned being with Max for so long, it's that an apology can't fix everything. The other maybe accepts it, but what he really believes, what he felt in the very moment you said it…that feeling doesn't leave one easily, Nora."

She never had heard him talk so seriously, but had to admit that he was probably right. Letting out a deep breath, she approached her brother.

"Billy. You deserve to know the truth and although I would rather not tell you…I have to." He looked at her expectantly as she took his hand in hers.

"The super villain. The one we were reading about in dad's book. He hasn't just destroyed buildings with his explosions…"

A part of her still thought it was wrong to scare him like this, but now it was too late to stop.

"Billy. People died because of him." Her brother opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't seem to find any words to express what he was feeling right now. Frozen in shock and disbelieve he stared at her like he was hoping that she would take it back.

"I know you're scared and that's why I didn't want to tell you. That's why I was so afraid as you talked about fighting him. Not because I had any doubt in you."

"That's so horrible…" he mumbled, covering his face with his hands.

"But Billy, Silverstone isn't him and I figured out a way to stop him!" But Billy seemed unconvinced by her words.

"I trust you Nora. But I'm so scared right now…how am I supposed to fight like this!?" Sighing he grabbed his hair.

"You don't have to fight him. We will. Together." Their eyes met and the boy felt courage running through his veins.

For his sister, he was ready to risk everything. "We two take him down!" he announced ignoring Colosso who was complaining about how they were actually three.

No one would stop him.

 **A few minutes later, the kitchen:**

"Where does Thunderman hide it? WHERE!?"

Silverstone had searched for about half an hour now, but the cape still wasn't in sight. He sat down on a chair as he suddenly remembered that he had forgotten something. The two little kids! Don't be ridiculous, a voice in his head said, they couldn't harm you. But they could call for help. Getting up again, he decided to first search for the children, just to be safe. He never thought he would find them so quickly.

"You're sure, that it's going to work? I'm not the best when it comes to lying…especially in front of an adult…!"

Nora smiled at him, encouraging him in a way only she knew. "This time, we will use your incapacity to hide something in our favour. You weakness is your strength, Billy." He nodded, entering the kitchen. Ready to play his role.

"AH! Nora, a strange man is in our house!"

Silverstone turned around immediately. Where this really Thunderman's kids? The little boy and the girl were standing in the door clinging at each other in fear. He smirked. This was almost too easy.

"Don't worry. I'm a friend. Phoebe called me before."

Billy let out a sigh of relief. "What's your name?" Nora asked innocently strumming her eyelashes.

"Silverstone. Nice to meet you."

If they are so gullible, they maybe could help me, he thought as he friendly shook their hands.

"Kids …your father told me he had a problem …with his superhero cape…" Billy seemed irritated. "Daddy's cape?" he repeated slowly.

"Yes." God, was this kid dull. "You know where it is?"

"I don't think I'm allowed to tell you…it's definitively not in one of the drawers over there!" Billy stated loudly earning an incredulous glance from his sister.

"Billy! You shouldn't tell!"

Fantastic, Silverstone thought heading to the drawers while the children seemed still occupied fighting in the background. He bent down to open it.

"Now Billy!" Silverstone felt a sharp pain in his back as Nora shot her lasers at him. Screaming he fell to his knees.

"You little brats!" Silverstone roared, looking around hastily to aim.

"Try and catch me!" Billy called out running circles around the man who was completely unable to get a hold of him. He couldn't fix him long enough!

Meanwhile Nora was aiming quite precisely at the lamp which was hanging right over Silverstone.

"Get away!" she shouted seeing the cable splitting in two. Just her brother would be able to get away in time- she knew this. Nevertheless, she was relieved as Billy sprinted out of the way as the lamp came crashing down Silverstone.

"Yes!" Nora shouted, giving her brother a high-five.

But it wasn't over yet. The man was maybe dazed, but not yet unconscious. Luckily, Nora was quick in reacting "Billy, cover his eyes!"

Throwing her jacket at her brother, she watched Silverstone in worry. "Done", the boy announced as he had wrapped the piece of clothing around their enemy's head. Silverstone cursed pulling at the sleeves in blind fury.

"I'm not sure how long this will work…" Nora stated backing away in panic. What now!?

 **Meanwhile, in the living room:**

Light. Too much light. Max Thunderman groaned and closed his eyes reflexively. His head hurt like hell and the screams coming from the kitchen didn't help at all.

Wait. "Billy…Nora!"He pushed himself upright with all his force.

Where was Phoebe? A wave of dizziness hit him and blurred his sight. Silverstone must have gotten her, he thought anxiously, finally remembering the incident.

Reaching out for the table to support his way, his fingers took hold of something different, something cold and hard. "Noo…" It couldn't be.

Glancing down he inhaled sharply, seeing the stony fingers of his sister. This was a living nightmare. Could his sister even breathe inside of this prison?

Gazing at his sister's face he remarked a glowing spot just on the height of her mouth. Phoebe was obviously trying to melt the rock!

You need to help her, he thought, forgetting for a moment about his earlier loss of control. Breathing fire on the statue, he nearly burned his lips. It was so much hotter and stronger than usual! Immediately, the stone got cracks, making him stop to avoid hurting the girl inside.

Using her powers, Phoebe could finally free herself. "Finally!"

Apparently completely aware of the situation, she hurried over to her siblings' voices whereas Max stayed behind.

"Nora, Billy!"

"He's free!" the little girl shouted in horror pointing at Siverstone who was rising from his position. He aimed at Phoebe, but this time she stepped out of the way.

"No this time!" Phoebe threw several cups on him using her telekinesis, but just very few hit their target.

"Look at me!" Nora suddenly exclaimed, waving at the furious man like if he was her best friend.

"What are you doing!?" Billy shouted, but Silverstone had already taken a hold of her. Having visual contact herself, she shot with her lasers making the man howl in pain. The bright light had hurt his eyes, even though he had closed them in time.

"Let's finish him" another voice said in the background and the kitchen table –with all plates on it- was lifted in the air and thrown at their enemy who was knocked out by the force of the collision.

"MAX!" Phoebe ran to her brother who was standing at the door, hugging him tightly.

"How did you do this!?" "If I knew…"Max said smiling, but he was swaying slightly on his spot."Let's sit down…" his sister said hurriedly, moving him over to a chair.

"You were fantastic, Nora!" Billy congratulated his sister who just arranged the bow on her head.

"Thanks. You too!"

Nobody really cared that the table, the lamp and the dishes were broken. They were safe and that was all that mattered right now.

 **Later, in the living room:**

After they had cleaned up the mess, called the hero league to arrest Silverstone and ate dinner, Nora and Billy had been way to excited to go to sleep.

Phoebe had proposed to watch a movie all together which had been accepted unanimously. Therefore they were now sitting on the coach, paying more or less attention to the screen while recovering from their adventure.

"I'm really glad you're feeling better Max…" Phoebe told her brother who was sitting next to her. He still had a little fever, but in general the symptoms had lessened greatly. "Yes…thanks for taking care of me" he answered honestly while moving closer and allowing her to put her arm around him once more.

Nora and Billy stared at them in disbelief. "Have we missed something?" the girl asked confused, but Phoebe just shook her head.

"No, your brother was just really sick when he got home; that's why I called that idiot."

Dr. Colosso who had joined them on the coach, observed them closely. Finally he spoke his mind: "Max, could you lift the table again?"

"Why should I?"

"To prove that your powers are getting stronger!" The boy shrugged his shoulders in disbelief, but did as he was told.

"Woah! You're doing it!" Phoebe exclaimed. "This is amazing. That table is really heavy!"

Letting it sink to the ground again, Max exanimated his hands. He felt this strange tingling in his fingers…was he really gaining power?

"That's the reason why you're were feeling off. Cause your body couldn't handle this amount of power increase. Congrats, buddy!" Colosso winked at him and finally Max was smiling widely too. His dad would be proud of him.

 **The next morning:**

"Chloe!" Hank and Barb were shouting her baby daughter's name over and over while running into the garden of their that they were surprised about her teleporting here, but it was still nerve-racking every time it happened.

"Couldn't she wait until tomorrow? I thought you made her promise not to…"

Barb looked at her husband in outrage.

"Is it my fault, that she missed her siblings!? Or that a certain someone broke his phone so we couldn't call home? Is it Hank!?"

She surely would have continued to argue with him, if she wouldn't have spotted Chloe. Right in front of the door.

"Mommy, Daddy, why don't you get in?" she addressed them innocently, unaware of the worry she had caused her parents.

Happy to have found their lost member, they entered the door. But what they saw, was more than unexpected.

"How cute!" Barb whispered, approaching their sleeping children on the coach.

"Even Max and Phoebe…" Hank mumbled in surprise, watching how his son's head rested on his sister's shoulder.

"Hank, I'm so happy! We're great parents, I knew it!" Barb said, sneaking to the other side of the room hoping to not wake them up.

"Of course I know. I know everything about our children" Hank Thunderman proclaimed proudly.

"You know I've got a great knowledge in people."

 **Aaaand cut. What do you think?**

 **I'm grateful for every review you leave and I want to point out again, that I'm not a native speaker. (Please correct my errors! =) )**


End file.
